1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric charging apparatus and, more particularly to a dual power source electric charging apparatus for charging electrical devices, such as batteries, portable telecommunication devices or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Charging apparatuses for charging portable telecommunications devices existing in the art are generally of two types, one being usable with an AC power source available in cars and the other with a DC power source available in houses. These types of charging apparatuses cannot be used interchangeably. FIG. 1 shows a conventional charging apparatus which can be used to charge either a portable telephone or a battery of the portable telephone. The apparatus comprises a seat body 1 which includes a receptacle 2 for connecting with the portable telephone, and a receptacle 3 for connecting with the battery. The seat body 1 is connected electrically to a rectifying transformer 5 via a connecting wire 4, and the rectifying transformer 5 can be plugged in a socket of a household power source. However, there are some problems encountered in this charging apparatus. First of all, the rectifying transformer 5 has limited application because it cannot be used with a power source available in a car. Furthermore, both receptacles 2 and 3 are customized so that they are suitable only to individual products. In addition, the voluminous seat body 1 and the lengthy connecting wire 4 are inconvenient for storage and transport.